Shinomura
Shinomura (シノムラ?) is a radioactive parasitic colony kaiju created by Legendary Pictures that first appeared in the 2014 Godzilla graphic novel, Godzilla: Awakening. Name Shinomura was originally an unnamed monster with the placeholder name "M.U.T.O.," but is later provided with its current name by Eiji Serizawa. Shinomura is derived from the Japanese "shi no mure," (死の群れ?) literally meaning "swarm of death." Appearance While it could technically take on two different forms, the main form of a Shinomura was massive, winged, insect-like monsters with blue scales and black, membraneous wings. They had a total of six eyes, with there being three on each side of their head. Their bodies were long and serpentine, ending in a sharp, scorpion-like tail. Shinomura's gigantic super-colony cells are black and blue and resemble starfish. Roar Shinomura's roars are written as generic "Roars" and "Screeches" in the comic. Origins Shinomuras evolved and lived alongside Godzilla and numerous other Titan species at least 250 million years ago, right before the Permian-Triassic extinction event happened. During the event, a Shinomura fell underground, where it layed dormant for millions of years until the bombing of Hiroshima awoke it. Though classified as parasites, it is never directly stated or seen how they reproduce. History Godzilla: Awkening 250 million years ago, a Shinomura landed upon a small island to feast upon the remains of a large, aquatic creature. It failed to notice Godzilla, and was subsequently blasted by his atomic breath. Around that time, a meteorite strike hit the Earth, resulting in drastic changes to radiation levels around the world. The ground cracked open and the Shinomura's body fell into the resulting fissure. There it remained until 1945, when it was roused from its slumber by the detonation of an atomic bomb in Hiroshima. The creature proceeded to attack ships throughout the ocean, during which time it began to grow. But wherever Shinomura went, Godzilla followed and chased it away. In 1946, a part of Shinomura was discovered in the Philippines. Originally thought to be a severed limb or a scale, it was later revealed to be one of the kaiju's cells. Monarch then exposed the cell to radiation, which allowed it to grow and regenerate. The new Shinomura escaped, and began to look for its other half. Later, when Godzilla appears on Moansta Island, both Shinomura appear and merge into a larger one, at which point they engage in combat with Godzilla. After a long struggle, Godzilla incinerates one with his atomic breath, but the other one gets away. A trap is set for both of the creatures, leaving a radiation trail for Shinomura, which would in turn lure Godzilla. A nuclear 'test' is staged, though this is simply a cover story for the plan to kill both Godzilla and Shinomura using an atomic bomb. Shinomura is destroyed in the explosion, but Godzilla survives. Abilities Composite Structure Shinomura is really a conglomerate of millions of smaller creatures merged together to create one single entity, much like Destoroyah. One single cell can regenerate into a complete Shinomura, similar to how a starfish can regenerate missing arms. It feeds on radiation and is capable of dragging Godzilla around upon reaching a sufficient size. Due to its composite structure, Shinomura is able to shape its combined form however way it chooses, allowing it to form extra appendages such as tentacles and even take on smaller forms. Weaknesses Nuclear Detonations Despite its affinity for radiation, which serves as its resource for carrying out the regenerative process, the Shinomura seems to lack the capacity to withstand the blast of a nuclear warhead suggesting the creature is rather frail for its size compared to other titans, as it was ultimately obliterated under such circumstances. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer